


Phone It In

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post S4 drabble





	Phone It In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Did you replace the thing over the bed?"

"I did."

"With what?"

"It's hard to describe."

"You've never had a problem with hard things."

"No teasing, I'm too horny."

"You've never had a problem with that, either."

"I'd rather be fucking you than talking about it."

"Brian!"

"What?"

"Did you just say you want me to come home?"

"Fuck, no."

"But?"

"No buts."

"Since when?"

"Justin-"

"I know - stop teasing."

"That isn't what I was going to say."

"Well, then?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Go to sleep, now."

"Tell me, Brian."

"Fine, twat. I wish you could come home."


End file.
